A Reason to Kill
by babystyle
Summary: From when I was born to age eight, I was a happy innocent child. Then, I learned cruel things, things that should've never be heard with my ears. From age nine to age fourteen, I've longed to know what death is like. How it is when my soul departs from my
1. chapter 1

Introduction

I am thirteen years old. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I have a mother, father, and a sister who's twenty years old named Akina. From when I was born to age eight, I was a happy innocent child. Then, I learned cruel things, things that should've never be heard with my ears. From age nine to age fourteen, I've longed to know what death is like. How it is when my soul departs from my body and the nightmare placed upon this world. But, I learned that there was something more meaningful, something more satisfying. Then, I lost the reason to die but I found something more terrifying: a reason to kill.

Chapter One

In my world, there is only a few things you can be born under: an assassin, samurai, martial artist, hunter, part of an organization, or innocent civilians. My family is just innocent and isn't part of anything except for Akina who chose to become part of an organization. This organization is called Destiny. Its purpose is money. Everyone there is greedy and will even kill just to keep their status. It's one of the most famous organizations all over the world. I haven't seen Akina ever since she took part of it years ago.

Akina closed the door and said," Ma, Pa, I'm home." She hugged me and picked up my doll that I dropped. Ma immediately pulled me away from her and slapped her across her face. Ma was holding a piece of paper that was crumpled in her hand. She had tears flowing down her cheeks.  
Akina quietly said," Baby Sis, go to your room. I'll play with you and your dolls later." I nodded and ran to my room.  
Ma said," What is the meaning of this letter? How could you have been hiding something like this from me and your Pa?"  
Pa said," The Destiny, that's the group you've dared to mess around with even though we've told you never to get involved in the real world out there!"  
Akina protested," Now we can get more money like we always needed!"  
Ma said angrily," Through deceit, stealing, and greed!"  
Akina said," We're desperate, our house is already on mortgage and is about to be taken away! We can't afford this anymore."  
Pa replied," What we can't afford is having our first born be engaged in a group that is even willing to kill innocent people just for money. Is that what you want, to be a murderer?"  
Akina started to get frustrated," It's not like I'm growing up to become an assassin!"  
Ma said," No, but you will be the one who'll hire assassins to get the money."  
Akina exclaimed," There's more to just getting money from my organization! I'm already in it for good! Anyone who tries to take me out will be killed. You can't take me out!"  
Pa said," I refuse to have a member of Destiny live under this house."  
Akina shrugged," Fine." She walked up to our room that we share. I turned around and saw her putting clothes into her bag.  
I said," Akina, are you going somewhere?" She looked around for more stuff to pack. When she was done, she knelt down to my level and put a hand on my shoulder.

Akina smiled," Sakura-chan, I'm already a young lady and I have to leave this house."  
I started crying," No! You can't! Stay little then. Stay little like me!"

She gave a small laugh and looked at me in my eyes," Sakura." I knew the tone in her voice. She's going to go.

I cried," You can't go! What do I got to do to see you again?"

Akina sighed," Through business probably."

I replied," I'll become an assassin then, Akina-san! I have to see you again."

Akina shooked her head," I don't want you to turn into one."

I said," I have to! You're my sister I have to-"

Akina said angrily," You won't become one just to see me! Promise me you won't."

I muttered," I promise I won't turn into one." She smiled and gave me one last hug and walked out of the room. I stayed on my bed and tried to stop crying but the tears wouldn't listen to me. I had to stay strong and get used to not having a sister around.

Ma said," Where are you going?"

Akina shrugged," Pa said he refuses to have a member of Destiny living in this house. I'm leaving."

Pa said in a cold voice," You are forbidden to ever come back." Akina left the door without hesitation. I looked out the window watching her leave our village knowing that is the last time she'll ever step foot into this village. Before I fell asleep, the last thing I heard was the sound of Ma sobbing.

I stared at the clock. It said 1:35 A.M. Well, it's way past than my curfew. I was already in trouble so it doesn't matter anyway. My house in the village is just below me. For now, I'm sitting in my favorite spot, on the big rock right before the waterfall. Above the rock, is where the moon would glow. The waterfall falls into a long line of a river and my village lies right beside it. This is where I'd come when I want to get away from all my troubles or to think. For now, I'm thinking about my past and what I should be. There's a secret about my village which by the way is called Shioru. Each of us possess a special skill depending on the element that flows within the blood inside. The element that flows within me is water.

Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion. I stood up immediately to see what was going on in Shioru. I gasped as I saw what was going on. The houses was on fire and I saw several outsiders running around throwing more fire on the other houses. I started running back. I had to find my parents. I had to find out what was going on. How could this kind of thing be an accident? No, this couldn't be. Someone must've found out what special skills my people possess and is out to kill all of us. I finally reached my house and it was also on fire falling apart. I couldn't find my parents anywhere and I started running to look for them.

This boy about a year older than my age grabbed my hand and said," Don't look for your family. We have to find a way out of here. We need to get as much survivors as we can. Let's go!"

I cried," And let my parents die?!"

He said," They're already dead. Your house was one of the first one they went after. We have to go." He pulled me and started running for the woods I was just recently in. He went to another guy that was waiting for him.

He said," Do you know any place we can go to hide?"

I nodded," The top of the waterfall. No one goes there. There's an oak tree nearby there. It's really big and we can hide underneath it." They nodded in agreement and I lead the way to there. We immediately went under the tree. After a while, we heard footsteps and shouts.

" Are there any survivors?"

" No, I can't seem to find any."

" Keep looking, we can't have any Shioru survivors! Their spells will kill any of us and we must make them die."

" Good thing Akina told us about them.", I gasped and the boy covered my mouth," She'll be the only Shioru child in the Destiny organization that can possess this magic. We'll attack any village that possesses magic and we could take over everything."

" Yeah, that shows how powerful we are! Let's go. There's no way that there is survivors. No one could survive that explosion." After the footsteps went away, we waited a few more minutes and went out.

The boy cried," You know you could've gotten us caught! Learn to keep quiet!"

I looked down trying not to cry," I'm sorry. The girl that they mentioned, Akina, is my elder sister."

He said," Oh, I see. Uh, what is your name?"

I said looking up at him," My name's Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, age thirteen."

He replied," Oh, my name is Hirogazawa, Eriol Hirogazawa, age fourteen." The other one walked to us.

He said," My name is Li, Syaoran Li, age fourteen. We don't need to be formal so use first names." I simply nodded and looked down. How could this happen? If I didn't stay past my curfew, I would've ended up in the fire, that burning crinsom fire.

Eriol said," Sakura, are you okay?" I nodded.

Syaoran said," You said that Akina is your sister?"

I started sobbing," She joined this organization a few years back, Destiny, and I know it's her who told them about this village. This village's not even located on a map! How could she let a bunch of assassins kill her own home, her family?!"

Syaoran said," Sakura, it'll be okay. We'll figure something out." He put his arms around me and I cried on him the whole night.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning and smelled fish. I sat up and saw Eriol cooking fish the old fashion way and Syaoran sitting on my rock.

I said," Uh, excuse me? That's my rock you're sitting on! I always sit there!"

Syaoran stared at me," I'm sorry. I didn't see a sign that says it's your rock." I gave him a look and turned around.

Eriol chuckled," Calm down, breakfast is almost ready." I ignored them and walked towards the end of the ground. I looked down and saw the village all burned down. I gasped and covered my mouth. How could we have just been laughing and acting ourselves when our families are dead? How could last night have really happened?

Syaoran said," Hey, Sakura. I'm done sitting on _your_ rock. Want it?" He smirked.

I gave him another look," Don't call me Sakura. I prefer if you use Kinomoto thank you very much."

Eriol said," I thought we don't have to be formal?"

I smiled at him," Oh, you don't have to be but I don't like that Syaoran character!"

Syaoran laughed," That Syaoran character? Am I from a book or something?"

I said," Oh, you're making me sick!", I stomped off and left. As I was leaving Syaoran said," Don't wander off too far. We really do have to think of something."

I said not turning around to face him," Not like you care."

Syaoran said," Geez, you're so uncute."

Hearing that, I turned around and walked up to him," Hmmph, I didn't ask you! I know I'm ugly so just leave me alone!"

Syaoran replied," Not to mention flat chested and short." I didn't bother to look up at him. I just jumped onto my rock and stared at the burned village.

Eriol said," Syaoran, I think you took your jokes too far."

Syaoran laughed," What jokes? She really is uncute."

Eriol shrugged," I don't think that. Just look at her more carefully. There's more to her than you can see. First impressions isn't really her thing."

Syaoran looked at him taking the burned fish from Eriol," Whatever." He turned his head to look at the girl on the rock. He noticed how the wind was blowing in her hair. He noticed how the sun was shining down on her and how her tears was slowly falling onto the water making the water jump. Despite the sad look on her face, she still was the most beautiful thing in this picture.

Eriol smirked," Staring at her?"

Syaoran shook this image off," What are you talking about? I just want to sit on that rock again! Besides, how would you know this stuff about her anyway? We just met last night through that chaotic hell!"

Eriol shrugged," I always followed her around in the village, even to this _special_ place of hers." Eriol grabbed another fish.

I turned to look at what they were doing. Then, I saw Eriol and Syaoran. I saw how Syaoran was laughing and how handsome he looks. No wait, I can't be thinking this! He's a jerk, an idiot, a stupid idiot, a jerk!

Syaoran called out," I know you like my looks but could you come over here and stop staring at me?"

I blushed," I'm not staring at you! Why would I want to stare at someone like you ?!"

Syaoran chuckled," You're being really defensive of yourself."

Eriol said," Please come, Sakura. We seriously need to discuss things. We can't stay here forever you know."

I walked over," I'm coming just because you asked nicely, Eriol. Li is a jerk!"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows," Now you're calling me Li?"

I said," Only friends call each other by their first names. I don't consider you one."

Eriol said," You guys, stop fighting! Now, we're all from the Shioru village. We all contain some type of element magic. We need to discuss what we're going to do next and plan things out."

I said," Well, I possess the water magic. I can walk on water, manipulate the water, create water from my aura, and use it in any way I want to."

Syaoran shrugged," I possess the fire magic."

I stared at him wide eyes," Amazing! That's really rare possessing one of the three main elements! I thought I was the only one here who does."

Syaoran said," Then, you're stupid. I can create fire, manipulate it, and use it in any way I want to. How else did we get this fire going to cook the fish?" I gave him a dirty look.

Eriol said," I possess the earth magic. I can make any living thing grow, live, or die. Creating wood, I can make traps or a weapon from it. I can also manipulate it as a weapon itself using the tree's branches to attack people."

I said," So what are we going to do from here? Our village is dead, our family is dead, and we might as well be de-"

Syaoran interrupted me," Don't talk like that! We'll just go after the organization that planned to kill all of us. The three of us are alive so maybe our purpose of being alive is that we're the ones who should go after the organization and end them once and for all." I stared at him. I didn't think he could be serious.

Eriol said," We could work on working together using our skills. Plan our attacks and how we can do this."

I replied," Good idea but once we're ready to go after them, we wouldn't even know where to start looking."

Eriol said," What if we go to the towns that also possesses magic? They're after to destroy all of those towns anyway so we could already be there and kill them with our hands before another town or village gets the same fate as us."

Syaoran nodded," That could work. So we have to stay together?"

I cried and pointed at Syaoran," Eriol, I don't want to travel with Li!"

Syaoran said," Sakura can't take a joke?"

Eriol said," You guys don't fight!"

I pouted," Don't call me by my first name!"

Syaoran laughed," Then don't call me Li."

I said," You're not my friend."

Syaoran replied," But you'll think of me more than that one day."

I cried," I'm not going to have a crush on you!"

Syaoran said," No, you'll fall in love with me."

I said," Would you want me to or something?"

Syaoran walked closer to me and held my chin," What happen if I told you I was in love with you?" Hearing this, my heart started racing. I looked at him in his eyes as he got even more closer. Then he said while laughing," Well, it's impossible to fall in love with an uncute girl like you." He turns around and sat down by the big oak tree.

I looked down at Syaoran as he looked up at me with a smirk. I said softly," I hate you, Syaoran Li. Leave me alone. That's all I asked. If you won't leave me, I'll leave you." I started walking back to the village.

Eriol called after me," Sakura, we need you and you need us! You can't walk away and face Destiny alone."

I shrugged," I can and I will. Bye."

Syaoran said," Geez, you can't take a joke? You're really not going to walk on your own. I know you'll come back." I didn't bother to respond to that. I continued walking down the mountain back to the village.

After two hours of walking, I turned around and said," Syaoran, Eriol, you can stop trying to sneak. I know you're following me."

Eriol said," Sorry, it's just we can't separate. Please get along with Syaoran. We need to find the Destiny group and we can't defeat them by ourselves."

I laughed," Whatever. I rather die than to work side by side with him."

Syaoran sighed," I'm sorry okay?" I just glared at him. He grabbd my shoulder but I pushed his hand aside and slapped him. He touched his cheek and looked down.

I gasped and said," Sorry! I didn't mean to hit yo-."

He said looking up with pain in his eyes," At least I'm not being childish and selfish! All you're thinking about so far is yourself! Ever thought about your family? You can't even try working with someone for the sake of your family? I don't even know why we need to follow you around. You're the useless one who rather throw her life aside." I stared at him with tears falling down.

I said softly," You know what? You're right. I am childish, selfish, and useless." I turned around and kept walking.

Eriol cried out," Sakura, you know he didn't mean it."

I said," Save it. you know he's right."


	3. chapter 3

Yay! Thank you for the reviews and thank you Mark for reading them. Now I'm going to actually continue this.

Chapter Three

I turned around and saw that Eriol and Syaoran really wasn't following me anymore. What does it matter? I don't need them! The evening started becoming darker and I was becoming frightened. I assured myself that I'll be alright but can I be alright by myself? Suddenly a group of people attacked me out of nowhere.

I said, "Who are you guys?!"

One replied, "We are samurais and assasins. We must kill anyone who comes in our way." Oh no, why did I have to come across samurais? It's not easy to get rid of them! Why couldn't they be hunters or martial artists? Suddenly, two samurais came after me.

I said while stalling time, "Ever seen a dragon from the mist? No? Now you will!" I let my aura flow loose and formed the aura into the shape of a dragon. The dragon swiftly attacked the two samurais and they both fell to the ground.

I smiled, "Anyone else want to come after me? Bring it on."

One cried, "Who is this girl?! She must be from one of those legendary towns!" They ran away. I sighed and fell to the ground. I used my only spell I know. It's a spell I can't use and it's known as the legendary spell. Guess I was an idiot to use it but I'm afraid. Why did I tell Syaoran I can use magic? Guess that's why everyone after me. All my energy has been used in this legendary attack and now I can't move.

I stared up at the sky in sadness. I lost my family, my friends, and now I pushed away two people that can help me. What should I do now? I got up and started walking around until I ran into a lake. There was a fountain in the middle. Finally, relaxation.

Syaoran said, "Man, we are lost!" He punched the tree in frustration, "This is the same tree we've passed by with my other two punch marks set upon it!"

Eriol shrugged, "I told you that we should've kept following Sakura. She's probably been around more than us. She does ignore her parents a lot."

Syaoran said, "You just met her how long ago? How would you know all this stuff about her anyway?"

Eriol replied, "Her parents are friends with my parents. They're worried about her so they asked me to be her guardian. I agreed and yeah. She's just a lonely girl."

Syaoran said, "I really don't care right now. I want a way out of here!"

Eriol pointed out, "Say we get out of this forest, where do we go after? Sakura's the one who knows the towns and where to go."

Syaoran groaned, "You should've told me she was our navigator." Eriol suddenly pushed Syaoran behind a tree. He formed more tree branches to hide them. There was assassins and shamans wandering around. Shamans is people who can become one with ghosts. Now wasn't the time to get into a fight. Syaoran felt Sakura's aura flowing around the forest strongly.

Syaoran thought, "Stupid! She shouldn't have shown her aura! Now everyone can sense it and find out where she is!"

Eriol cried, " She can't use magic at all! She's not supposed to! She doesn't know any simple spells. She's the one who possesses the legendary spell. She may have water element but as soon as she form the dragon of the mist spell, she can use any element! She just doesn't realize that!"

Syaoran groaned, "What an idiot. Now everyone is going to be after her since they probably also found out she possesses the legendary spell."

Eriol whispered, "I know where she is now but she's nowhere near us! What to do?"

Syaoran said, "We have to get to her before everyone else does."

Eriol said, "But if someone didn't get to her already, why would she use her magic?"

Syaoran cried, "Oh no! Let's go!" They hid their energy and swiftly ran towards her.

Syaoran thought, "Please be safe, Sakura! I'll let you hit me all you want." A small group of assassins came. Eriol moved his hands and made the trees block them from getting to Syaoran and him. A group of hunters attacked from the air.

Syaoran yelled, "Fireball!" a bunch of mini fireballs fell from the sky. Syaoran and Eriol felt Sakura's prescence nearer with each step they took.

I was swimming in the lake. Since water is my element, I felt like her energy has been renewed. I was able to hear everything above the surface. They felt my prescence and now I have to stay in the water. Surely if they try to reach me, they'll drown. I can't fight them! Not alone. My magic isn't truly awaken and I only know several spells but it's not enough to get everyone away from me. Someone, please help me!

A samurai said, "I can feel her! How can she stay under water for so long?"

The hunter replied, "I know why. Water is probably her element. If it flows inside of her, she'd be able to survive this long. I felt her. I know I did. Someone around here used the legendary spell. Dragon of the mist."

The samurai shooked his head, "That's why we need to get rid of the last survivors. Surely, they shall kill us all." I gasped. How can my sister give these people ideas?

flash back

I cried," You can't go! What do I got to do to see you again?"

Akina sighed," Through business probably."

I replied," I'll become an assassin then, Akina-san! I have to see you again."

Akina shooked her head," I don't want you to turn into one."

I said," I have to! You're my sister I have to-"

Akina said angrily," You won't become one just to see me! Promise me you won't."

I muttered," I promise I won't turn into one."

end of flashback

Sorry, my dear sister. I'm going to become a cold-blooded killer. You can't turn against me for no reason. But, you gave me a reason to live through life. You gave me the reason to kill.

whoa. Who figured Sakura would be the one to hold the strongest spell out there? If you're confused as to why she can't fight the people out of the surface since she's the strongest, I meant that she can't use her powers at all. It uses up all her energy and she doesn't know any simple spells. That's why Eriol was sent from Sakura's parents to watch over her.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter Four

Syaoran said, "I sense Sakura over there!"

Eriol slapped his forehead, "Of course she'll be by the water. That's her element!" They ran and saw the group awaiting.

Sakura thought, "Oh no, I'm losing energy badly. I can't hold on much longer. I'm feeling really weak again. Water's my element but it takes so much to control it."

Someone came up shore, "It's no use. If I go any lower, I'm going to drown and there's a lot of creatures protecting her."

Eriol yelled, "If you want to get to Sakura, you have to get through me!"

Syaoran said, "Sakura, if you can hear me, I'm sorry! Hold on and I'll be there."

Sakura gasped, "Syaoran? Are you really here to save me?!"

The samurai smirked, "You cocky kid think you can past me so easily? I'll teach you a lesson or two." He went into his stance.

Syaoran said, "I have no time to waste with you!"

Eriol said to Syaoran, "I'll go get Sakura. I'm sure she's losing energy to stay in there. Think you can handle them?"

Syaoran laughed, "But of course, I'm the master of swordsmanship." He took out a sword. He concentrated his fire aura and suddenly his sword started glowing in fire. He smirked, "I'm ready when you are." The samurai ran forth and they started to battle in a duel. After a while, the two fighters were panting in sweats.

The samurai smirked, "Not bad, young one."

Syaoran replied, "Bite me." Syaoran lunged at him. Eriol ran towards the water but the rest of the group stopped him.

The assassin said, "Where do you think you're going?"

Eriol muttered, "Waste of time. Ground, fall beneath my feet." The ground suddenly fell apart under the group and they all fell in. Eriol shrugged, "Amateurs." He dived into the water and started searching for Sakura. He said, "Sakura, if you can hear me please come up! I'm here and everything's alright." Sakura heard his whisper and started going up. Eriol saw her and started swimming towards her. He grabbed Sakura and they dived up to the surface.

Sakura cried, "Syaoran!" Syaoran looked towards Sakura's direction and the samurai gave a critical hit to Syaoran as he stabbed him through his stomach. Sakura cried out, "NO, SYAORAN!" She left Eriol's arms and ran towards him.

Her eyes started glowing red and said, "You will regret it." Her aura went from blue to white.

Eriol thought, "Oh no, if an aura turns white, that is bad. She's letting her emotions take over and now she's out of control." The ground started shaking.

Sakura yelled, "Dragon of the mist! I call forth to you!" Suddenly, her white aura changed into the form of a dragon surrounding her.

The samurai was shaking in fear, "I was just hired to do this!"

Sakura said coldly, "You'll regret ever touching Syaoran!"

The samurai pulled out another sword, "Watch my ultimate technique! Ryu gouzaibaku!" He made six chinese signs in the air and aimed at all of Sakura's critical hit spots. It did major damage to her body but she was still walking as if she was never scratched.

Sakura smiled, "Am I supposed to feel something?"

The samurai exclaimed, "B-b-but your body! You're bleeding!"

Sakura shrugged, "Is it my body? No, it's not. Tell me why I should care?"

Eriol was staring at her, "Sh-she-that's not Sakura! That's not the girl I know!" Sakura walked towards the samurai as he took each step backwards. The dragon lunged right at him and the samurai vaporized. Then, Sakura's walked towards Syaoran. The dragon's aura surrounded Syaoran and the wound slowly faded away.

Syaoran woke up, "Ugh, Sakura? That's you?"

Sakura smiled, "You're okay!" Suddenly, Sakura lost complete energy and the dragon inside of her faded away. She fell to the ground as Eriol caught her.

Syaoran said, "Oh god! What the hell happened to her!?"

Eriol exclaimed," She lost complete control of herself after seeing you get stabbed. She let the dragon of the mist take over and she killed the samurai. Then, somehow healed you. I guess she'd pass out since she used the ultimate spell twice within one day."

Syaoran cried, "She used it again?!"

Eriol nodded, "I assume that she lets it get out of control when she is afraid or her emotions are running loose." Syaoran stared at her.

Syaoran thought, "Why would your emotions go wild over me? Just because I was dying? Don't you hate me, Sakura?" He stared at her unconscious body and held her hand.

Sakura woke up, "Ugh, where am I?" She saw Syaoran looking at her.

Syaoran said, "Morning, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura smiled, "You're okay." Syaoran blushed at her smile. He couldn't help it.

Syaoran thought, "Wait this is the chick that's uncute!"

Syaoran said, "Well, yeah. I guess."

Eriol smiled, "I'm glad the BOTH of you guys are okay. Man you two have one thing in common! Being reckless losers is what!" They all laughed. Eriol went on, "Syaoran, you can at least say something to Sakura."

Syaoran remembered the fight between them, "What's to say? I'm the one who rescued her butt." He got up from the ground. Instead of getting a remark back like he expected, Sakura looked down.

Sakura whispered, "Sorry."

Syaoran said, "Sakura." She slowly stood up in front of him.

Sakura replied , "Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled looking in her eyes, "Thank you."


	5. chapter 5

Arigato gouzaimasu! . Everyone has kept encouraging me to go on writing. I'm happy that you guys love my stories. ) Thanks for being patient with me. It's kinda hard to make it romance and yet action at the same time. O.o oh wells . ) Definitely a lot of thanks to Nani-san who has been reviewing every chapter. it means a lot to me. teehee .

Corny convo:

x3 chibi: genki desu ka?

BigHawaii: desu ka.

x3 chibi: gomen nasai. story's not that great.

BigHawaii: Daijoubu. It's a good story!

x3 chibi: D arigato

BigHawaii: Anyway, stop reading this story and go to mine! Hai, yamen nasai.

x3 chibi: . ... nani?! BAKA! kureii ... demo BAKA! . on with my story.

BigHawaii: I have a lot of ideas D Why don't I take over an-

x3 chibi: .... . ON WITH MY STORY !!!

BigHawaii: nn ja ne!

Chapter Five

Sakura cried, "Ow, be careful! That hurts, Syaoran!" She was still bruised up from the battle terribly. Her breathing was hard but Syaoran and Eriol were smiling to make her feel better. They didn't want to be awkward and scare her.

Syaoran chuckled, "Back to first name?"

Sakura blushed, "You came for me, so yeah."

Eriol said, "Sakura, do you remember what happened during the battle?"

Sakura shrugged, "I saw Syaoran get killed and I don't remember from there." Eriol shot Syaoran a serious look. Syaoran nodded in response.

Syaoran said, "You sure?" Sakura just nodded and screamed as Syaoran was trying to bandage her up. Syaoran was laughing, "You're so weak!"

Sakura replied, "Hmmph, you suck at playing doctor!" She tried to get up but she only succeeded in receiving more pain. She fell back down.

Eriol smiled, "You should rest. You've been through a lot."

Sakura nodded, "But so have you guys, and we have to get out of this forest and on to the next town!"

Syaoran said, "Then, let's get going." He started walking.

Sakura cried, "Don't leave me behind, Syaoran! Get your butt back here!" Syaoran sighed and picked her up. Sakura replied, "What are you doing?!"

Syaoran shrugged, "You can't move, right? You lost a lot of energy from doing the Dragon of the Mist move so I'll just carry you."

Eriol said, "You said so yourself. We have to get out of here before we go through more trouble."

Sakura replied, "What do you mean by I lost a lot of energ-" She fell asleep.

Eriol chuckled, "Guess her body needs to rest." They walked onto the forest path.

Syaoran said, "She doesn't remember anything from what happened."

Eriol replied, "When she does the technique, the dragon takes over her body. I suppose she's left unconscious."

Syaoran said, "Isn't that dangerous? Doesn't she know any spells at all other than that?"

Eriol said, "I don't think so. I don't recall seeing her be able to do so."

Syaoran shooked his head, "I don't really recall much either. I was unconscious from most of it."

Eriol shuddered, "To see a sweet angel like that."

------flash back------

Sakura said coldly, "You'll regret ever touching Syaoran!"

The samurai pulled out another sword, "Watch my ultimate technique! Ryu gouzaibaku!" He made six chinese signs in the air and aimed at all of Sakura's critical hit spots. It did major damage to her body but she was still walking as if she was never scratched.

Sakura smiled, "Am I supposed to feel something?"

The samurai exclaimed, "B-b-but your body! You're bleeding!"

Sakura shrugged, "Is it my body? No, it's not. Tell me why I should care?"

Eriol was staring at her, "Sh-she-that's not Sakura! That's not the girl I know!" Sakura walked towards the samurai as he took each step backwards. The dragon lunged right at him and the samurai vaporized.

-----end of flashback-----

Syaoran sighed, "We have to get her to another town and fast! She's slowly dying." Eriol nodded and they kept up a faster pace. The forest was filled with random creatures, especially little demons. The sun kept shining at a hot temperature, smirking down upon the three. Syaoran stared at her and remembered how she gave a first smile to him. She whispered his name and Syaoran blushed furiously.

Syaoran thought, "Don't you hate me, Sakura? You should hate me. I hate your little attitude at me. I hate how you always yell at me and pout. I hate you." Eriol looked at him and chuckled to himself.

He thought, "Sakura should change his ways. Syaoran will realize it sooner or later anyway." They finally reached a town. It was really weird. There was no sign of existence. Eriol and Syaoran received a strong and evil vibe. They walked around and found the doctor's office. They walked inside.

Syaoran said, "Hello, anyone here?" Someone walked to the lounge.

He said, "Don't hurt us. Whatever you want, we don't have it. Please leave."

Eriol didn't expect this reaction, "What's your name?"

Takashi said, "Takashi." Someone walked towards them.

She said, "I don't think you should state your names to strangers."

Eriol smiled, "Oh, it's alright. I'm Eriol and this is Syaoran. Our friend, Sakura, is deeply hurt and we're afraid she may be dying. We don't want anything but help."

She responded, "Oh, my name's Chiharu. There's a doctor here. I'll lead you to her. Just, when you leave this place, you didn't come from here." Eriol stared at her in confusement and curiosity. He carried Sakura to the room where the doctor was.

The doctor smiled, "Hello, my name's Tomoyo."

Syaoran said, "How bad is the injury?"

Tomoyo replied, "Not bad enough for me. I'll heal her." She placed her hands in front of Sakura and her aura started glowing purple. Soon, Sakura was healed just by Tomoyo's touch. Syaoran's eyes were wide.

Syaoran pointed, "H-h-how did you do that?"

Tomoyo gave a small smile, "This town has the power to heal. Sadly, we're on lockdown by the Destiny's organization. Everyone is hiding somewhere here or in another town."

Syaoran said, "They shouldn't. Some towns have already been burned."

Tomoyo gasped, "W-which ones?"

Syaoran said softly, "Shioru." Tomoyo fell to the floor and started wailing.

She cried, "MAMA, PAPA! NO! OH GOD NO PLEASE! LITTLE HIRO! MY LITTLE BROTHER! NO WHY THEM? WHY?"

Syaoran tried to hold her, "Calm down, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo wailed, "My family is gone! How the hell do you tell me to calm down?!"

Syaoran said, "Hey, that was my town that I saw burn right before my eyes. My whole village is gone. There's only three survivors."

Tomoyo gasped, "That's you three?" Syaoran nodded. She said, "I'm sorry." Syaoran just nodded as she kept crying on his shoulder.

Eriol said, "So it's the Destiny's organization that's taken over?"

Takashi sighed, "We stayed behind, because it was too risky. Not everyone can sneak out without Destiny noticing."

Eriol replied, "How are you and Tomoyo related?" He kept glancing over at her office room. Around him, everything was lavender. The curtains, carpet, walls, and the furnitures were lavender. Apparently, it seems to be Tomoyo's favorite color.

Takashi smiled, "We're not going out or anything. Chiharu's mine. She's my cousin though."

Chiharu replied, "Yeah, I'm going out with a loser." Takashi stuck his tongue out.

Eriol said, "How old are you?"

Takashi said, "Eighteen."

Chiharu replied, "Sixteen. Tomoyo's fourteen though. She's the youngest in the group."

Eriol had a sweatdrop, "There seems to be an age difference."

Takashi sighed, "Well, all the people our age is somewhere. No one wants to get out." Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside. Tomoyo and Syaoran, who was carrying Sakura who was still unconscious, ran to Eriol, Chiharu, and Takashi.

Syaoran cried, "What was that?"

Eriol shrugged, "I don't know!"

Takashi yelled, "We have to go to the hidden passage! The Destiny organization is back and we don't have enough strength to fight them all!"

Eriol said, "How many are there?"

Chiharu cried, "There's hundreds of them. They really want to remove us, because we're the hardest village to get rid of. We can just keep healing each other." They all ran to the hidden passage. They removed the tile of the floor and went down the ladder. Takashi put the tile back to cover the passage and they remained underground. After five hours, Eriol decided to check and went up the ladder.

Eriol gasped, "No. It can't be."

d I figured the chapter was long enough to amuse you. Sorry it took forever to update. Way way too busy with school. Does anyne still want me to keep going?

Sakura: Wahh I didn't have a line in this chapter. I'm practically dead.

x3 chibi: --' be patient.

Sakura: I WANT TO TALK NOW!

Syaoran: You never shut up when you talk.

Sakura: WAH! ERIOL! SYAORAN'S BEING MEAN!

Eriol: Oh my. runs away

Sakura: COME BACK!!

Syaoran: smiles review?


	6. chapter 6

Sorry for not updating this one! I was working on the other story and too much schoolwork. Personally, I like this story better, but everyone keeps telling me to update the other one. Come on now. d: Give me chance to work on this one! Thank you for all the reviews. I'm really really flattered.

Sorry if Akina's part is a little lemony. It isn't really, but for those who's anti about dirty stuff at all...sorry.

Chapter 6

Takashi yelled, "We have to go to the hidden passage! The Destiny organization is back and we don't have enough strength to fight them all!"

Eriol said, "How many are there?"

Chiharu cried, "There's hundreds of them. They really want to remove us, because we're the hardest village to get rid of. We can just keep healing each other." They all ran to the hidden passage. They removed the tile of the floor and went down the ladder. Takashi put the tile back to cover the passage and they remained underground. After five hours, Eriol decided to check and went up the ladder.

Eriol gasped, "No. It can't be."

Everything was destroyed. All the houses were burned down. Some fire were still going. He got out of the ladder and walked towards a baby who was crying. It seems as if this baby was the only survivor. No one else was in sight. The rest of the group went up the ladder and gasped. Tomoyo and Chiharu started crying. Takashi held Chiharu in his arms.

Syaoran said, "How is it that the baby managed to survive?"

Eriol shrugged, "Now what do we do?" Tomoyo went to the baby and healed her.

Chiharu said, "I'm going to take this baby into care."

Syaoran smiled, "What will you name her?"

Chiharu replied, "Mei Lin, after my friend. She's out there somewhere."

Takashi cursed, "Kiso, now what the hell am I supposed to do! My village has been burned!"

Syaoran said, "Destiny."

Tomoyo sobbed, "What to do now?"

Eriol said, "Maybe you can come with us." The baby kept crying.

Chiharu smiled sadly, "We don't want to be a burden."

Syaoran smiled, "I don't mind. I'm sure Sakura won't mind either." Sakura woke up hearing her name.

She groaned, "What's going on he-" Her eyes widened, "Where am I! What's going on here! Why are we back in Shioru!"

Eriol said, "It's not our village. Another village has been burned down by Destiny. These people Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, and little Mei Lin are the only survivors here."

Sakura gasped, "I am so sorry."

Tomoyo nodded, "It's alright."

Takashi, "I'm going to stay behind and rebuild the town."

Chiharu smiled, "I'm going to stay with him." She put her arms around his waist and looked in his eyes.

Tomoyo said, "I'm going to go with you. I really don't want to stay here seeing all these ruins."

Sakura smiled, "It's nice to have you around. You were the one who healed me, right? Thank you."

Tomoyo replied, "It's my pleasure. I just wish the bodies weren't gone so I could heal them. I guess the organization figured that there'd be survivors left."

Takashi said, "You should get going, Tomoyo. Thank you all for everything. I'm sorry that you had to be caught up in this."

Chiharu nodded, "Come visit us again sometimes."

Syaoran smiled, "By then, we'll kick their ass!"

Eriol said, "Damn right! They deserve a little whupping."

Sakura said, "Hopefully, we get to hang out more next time. You know, when I'm conscious."

Chiharu giggled, "Bye!" Tomoyo hugged them and the four of them disappeared.

Tomoyo was smiling and made jokes with her new group but inside, her soul was still crying. She couldn't be so dramatic about it, since these people have also recently lost their village.

Eriol said, "What can you do besides heal?"

Tomoyo shooked her head, "I'm sorry. I won't be so useful. Healing is the only thing that I am able to do. If there's any herbs or whatever, I'll be able to conjure medicine."

Sakura said, "It's alright. I'm not able to do much either. Wait."

Syaoran looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Sakura had a worried look, "I don't remember any of the spells I know! Even the simple ones!"

Eriol cried, "What!"

Sakura nodded, "Oh God, no. I think the battle must've gotten to my memories."

Syaoran said, "Do you remember your name?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, but I just can't seem to remember the spells!"

Eriol said, "Do your Mystic Arrows."

Sakura got into her form, "Mystic Arrows!" Nothing came out of her hands.

Tomoyo said, "How will you fight Destiny?"

Sakura frowned, "No, this can't be happening!"

Eriol gasped, "I remember the Samurai touched your head with his ultimate technique! Maybe he meant to do this to you!"

Sakura sighed, "Now I am useless."

Syaoran said, "No, don't worry about it! At least you know how to use a sword."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, at the least." They were walking in the forest once again. The villages that possessed residents with special skills were hidden in forests so all they'll be walking in so far will be in forests.

Syaoran groaned, "I am sick of forests!"

Eriol said, "Good place to hide and spy on survivors like us."

Sakura thought, "Damn it all! What did we do to deserve this? Stupid sister of mine! I know I'm heading towards your way, but when I reach to my final destination, am I ready to go and kill you? Do you even know what you have done?"

Meanwhile, Akina was watching over Sakura, "Little sister, you're after me now? Just because I sent assassins to kill our towns? I'm sorry, this is my job. But, if you're going to try to kill me, I will have to kill you." She teleported back into Destiny's hideout. It was in a castle that was floating in the air. No one other than the Destiny organization, was successful to enter. Those who tried to, never survived.

The boss named Akiro said, "Was there any survivors, my dear Akina?"

Akina smirked, "From Shioru, three people survived and from some other town, four people survived."

Akiro replied, "Shioru, wasn't that your home?"

Akina shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

Akiro said, "Do you know who survived from there?"

Akina smiled, "My little sister and her new friends. They're attempting to come here."

Akiro said, "If they come here, you do realize you have to kill them?"

Akina said, "Sakura is my dear little sister!"

Akiro said, "You were always my favorite lover." Akina sat on his desk. Akiro smirked at her clothes. She was wearing a shirt that was just enough to cover her boobs and her skirt was so short that you can almost see her butt. He pushed her down on his desk and kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth as her arms wrapped around him. His hands slowly went up her skirt as she started to moan.

Akiro smirked, "You really want me? You have to kill her before she even comes."

Akina whimpered, "Akiro, I can't do tha-" He kissed her neck and she moaned.

She thought, "Damn it, why do I always lose to temptation?"

Sakura and the others found a lake nearby and decided to use the site as their camping ground.

Tomoyo said, "I'll go get sticks for the fire!"

Eriol smiled, "I'll come with you. None of us should be alone."

Syaoran nodded, "I'll go and catch us some fish." All of them split apart. Sakura was by the lake but not near Syaoran. She wanted to be alone but she wasn't too far away from him either. Sakura sat on a rock and sighed. She looked up at the moon which sparkled upon the water. The wind brustled against the leaves as if it was playing. The creatures were chirping as if it was singing a soft melody.

Sakura started to sing," Far past these roads there is a place

Where all of our precious dreams remain

Someday I know

I'll find a way

To keep myself from holding on.

Stay awake with the sound of my voice

I'm restless from the silence in the air.

I want to be somewhere I can see the roads

A place where every time you breathe a wish comes true

I want to be where love is real

And memories of distant days come to life again

Inside this room, time will stand still

As long as I'm not aware of changes

The world outside leaves me behind by myself

It shows no mercy for those who hold on." From where Syaoran was, he heard Sakura singing from her soul. He saw the tears falling down upon her face and yet she still looked beautiful. Why was his heart melting for her? She looked like an angel under the moonlight. He wanted to walk to her but he felt as if the situation was awkward. He continued to catch fishes until it was enough for tonight's dinner.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know anymore. Can I really fight against my own sister? But, if she is willing to burn down her town, then she was willing to kill me! Was she watching me this whole time or something? I wish I knew what's wrong with her. Maybe, I can bring her back."

Syaoran said, "It'll be alright, Sakura."

She was startled, "Weren't you just catching fish?"

Syaoran chuckled, "I couldn't help but overhear your song."

Sakura blushed, "Sorry."

Syaoran laughed, "It's alright. You have a pretty voice. You should keep singing."

Sakura looked up at him, "Syaoran.."

Syaoran stuck his tongue out, "You really believe I would say something like that?" He started laughing.

Sakura stomped on his foot, "You're mean! I thought you could be mature for once but I was wrong!"

Syaoran cried, "I'm not immature!"

Sakura said, "Are too!"

Syaoran insisted, "Am not! Besides, you shouldn't be talking! You were just talking to yourself just a second ago."

Sakura replied, "I rather talk to myself than you!" She walked away and sat on another rock. She thought, "Syaoran is a jerk! He can never be serious! Does he dislike me or something! God, what the hell is his problem?"

Eriol looked from behind a tree, "They're cute don't you think?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Syaoran shouldn't have said that. That wasn't nice. But, their fight was so cute! Are they together?"

Eriol shooked his head, "Syaoran's head is too small to realize what his heart is saying."

Tomoyo sighed, "That's a shame. Want to bring the sticks to them now?"

Eriol nodded, "Yeah, it's kinda cold anyway." They walked to them and built a fire. They laughed and ate the dinner that they cooked. They fell asleep in the order of Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran next to each other. All of them fell asleep except for Syaoran. He just laid down and sighed. He had a lot of thoughts running through his head. He and his friends are walking towards what they felt they had to do. But, they could all die in the end for it. Was he willing to go through everything for this? He managed to survive, so why go towards a chance to die?

Sakura muttered in her sleep, "Syaoran, you stupid loser!"

Syaoran had a sweatdrop and laughed softly, "Even in her sleep, she's mad at me."

Sakura whispered, "Can't you see I love you?"

Syaoran frozed and looked at her, "What?"


End file.
